1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling apparatus that is suitable for use in the case where posture control is performed on a parallel two-wheeled vehicle to stand the vehicle independently and a method of controlling the parallel two-wheeled vehicle. Specifically, in the case where the vehicle is in an empty state and in a transition state between the empty state and a riding state, an unnecessary behavior of the vehicle can be prevented so that a rider easily gets on and drops off the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,091, for example, discloses a parallel two-wheeled vehicle of related art, in which posture control of the vehicle is performed by detecting an inclination of the vehicle using a plurality of gyroscopes.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-006435 discloses a vehicle in which both posture control and travel control are stably performed against a load weight change.
However, in the above-described patent references, there is no description about the technology to stably operate the vehicle when the vehicle is in the empty state and in the transition state between the empty state and the riding state.